


Put your flannels on

by thenightwing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, especially lesbians, flannels, gays love flannels, or maybe it's just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwing/pseuds/thenightwing
Summary: The story of Lena Luthor's love for flannels
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	Put your flannels on

Lena Luthor loves flannels. And she's not ashamed by her love for it.

When she was eleven, she stumbled on a picture of her birth mother in the Luthor mansion's attic, wearing red and blue flannels with bright blue jeans and a warm, bright smile. Lena knew she had to hide it lest Lilian took it away too, like the hand-knitted blanket little Lena had with her all those years ago when she first stepped foot inside the cold-hearted matriarch's home.

Even till this day, despite the many efforts in digging up records and going through boxes after boxes, that picture is still the only thing she has of her birth mother. She keeps it under her bed, and only pulls it out when she aches the kind of heartbreak that only a parent can heal.

The love for flannels might have been born because of her birth mother. But it grew only because of Lex Luthor.

When he was a lanky, emo teenager at the age of thirteen, Lex shared her love for red and blue flannels. They had a tradition, always give each other flannels on special occasions. It wasn't always shirts, no.

God forbid Lex (or Luthors, if she might say so herself) to not be creative.

Lex gave her flannel shirts for her first date, flannel pants for her first sleepover, flannel mattresses for her first year at university. In returns, she gave him flannel beanies for his first Christmas away from home in Metropolis, flannel blankets for his Luthor Corp opening day, flannel shoes for his first ever breakthrough in discovering the cure for cancer.

Even on the day of his arrest, Lena could see a shadow of flannel underneath his suit as he was escorted to a wailing police car, a maniacal smile on his face that made her wonder and ache for the kind-hearted older brother she had grown up with.

She clutched a flannel napkin, the same one Lex desperately tried to knit for her right before he left to go to university in Metropolis and met that certain shade of red and blue, and cried unapologetically as he died on that electric chair.

It would make a lot more sense if Lena hates flannels.

And she did. For a long, long time, she hated it.

Because flannels commonly come in red and blue, and it reminds her of what had taken away the only person who had ever truly loved her.

She threw out all her flannel shirts, even the ones gifted by Lex. Every. Single. One of them.

There was nothing even resembled of the material once she was done. And she never looked back ever since.

But when Kara Danvers came into her life? The love returns, and blooms more than it ever did.

For a reporter who loves bright pastels and girly accessories, Kara Danvers wears a lot of flannels.

Lena doesn't even notice it until one day, Kara strolls into her office with two bags of Chinese from that place they both liked, wearing a red and blue flannel shirts and a wide-opened collar that reveals her perfect neck with tight-fitting slacks that show off her long legs and choke-me thighs.

In short terms, Kara looks butch.

She thinks it might be just flannel shirts that Kara likes.

But as they get closer, their friendship becoming solid once Lena easily figures out that Kara and Supergirl are actually the same person, the more Lena sees of her friend's love for flannels.

The first time Lena visits Kara in her apartment, the flannel couch is the first thing that catches her eye.

Then it's flannel pants at Catco. Flannel pajamas on game nights. Flannel beanies at L-Corp Christmas parties. Flannel sheets on beds and napkins.

Unknowingly, Lena starts loving flannels again.

She wears flannel shirts on days she wishes to appear casual and friendly. (It definitely doesn't hurt when Kara chokes on her latte when she sees her strutting out from Kara's bedroom the morning after their first sleepover).

She uses flannel sheets when the winter gets a little bit too cold. (Kara suggests she buys it, complaining about Lena's old ones being so hard and not fluffy and definitely not how where you relax after a long day at work should be. Warm, fuzzy, colorful, soothing, instead.)

It's because of those flannels that Lena has the courage to start actively flirting with Kara. Because no matter how much she wants to deny the possibility of Kara being into girls, she can only take so much "no heterosexual woman wears THAT much flannels" from her friend Sam before eventually going crazy.

But none of those is the main reason why Lena loves flannels so much now.

It's the fact that Kara confesses her feelings to Lena on a Thursday night, the raining pouring outside Kara's apartment, the pair of best friends surrounded by Chinese take-outs, dressed in matching flannel pajamas and eyes on no one but each other.

Kara pauses the movie, undoes two buttons on her shirts, and takes Lena's hands in a manner so gentle that it makes the young CEO chokes up every time she thinks back on that day.

Lena's heart stops for a beat, quickens the next and thunders when she feels a pair of soft lips, the same soft lips she had been fantasizing about for the past year, grazing her own tentatively. When a gasp is emitted, by whom neither of them care, lips fully embrace each other hungrily, dazingly, and lovingly.

A moan echoes in Kara's living room, and Lena is sure it's her this time. She feels a smile pressing against her lips, so she counters it with even more strength and fervor than before. Lips biting, teeth grazing, tongues intertwining.

The rest of the night is hazy in Lena's mind.

The last thing she remembers is the feeling of flannel sheets on her bare skin, Kara's strong, possessive, and gentle kisses on her lips, and the overwhelming sensation of long fingers bringing her to an explosive orgasm.

She wakes up the next morning to Kara bringing her breakfast in bed wearing nothing but a flannel shirt.

At this rate, she's going to have to propose in flannels.

Thinking back to a particular night when Kara gave her seven orgasms just because she had impulsively bought a set of flannels embedded with Supergirl's crest and worn it while making dinner, (she had to order take-outs later because the lasagna burned to its death, but it was so worth it), Lena thought it might be the best idea she's ever had.


End file.
